pregnancy and work
by iloverainbows2797
Summary: Kim and Shego share a two-bedroom apartment and one day one of them tells the other that they are pregnant
1. Shego's protective instinct

**Chapter one**

**Shego's thoughts**

_Kim's thoughts_

Shego waited on the couch for her fiery red-headed vixen of a room-mate to walk through the front door of their two-bedroom apartment. She always wondered why Kim wanted a two-bedroom apartment even though they shared the same room. She pushed the thought out of her mind when she turned on the television and saw Kim's face on the news after a mission, she turned up the volume on so she could hear what was being said. Kim said, "You guys should really put a security system in the gas station"

The reporter laughed and replied, "It's not everyday that someone tries to rob a gas station" then Kim smiled and said, "True...anyways I should get going" then Kim walked over towards the cops and tossed them a bag of evidence that she found then she walked away. Shego turned off the television with a smile on her face then she walked into the kitchen and made herself some leftovers to eat for lunch. As Shego was about to sit down on the couch to eat lunch the front door opened and a tired Kim walked inside and said, "I'm glad that's over"

Shego placed her plate on the coffee table and said, "Go relax on the couch and I will make you something to eat" Kim sat on the couch and replied, "Thanks Shego" Shego walked into the kitchen for the second time and made Kim a grilled ham and cheese sandwich then she walked over to Kim and handed her the plate. Kim asked, "Do you remember when me and Ron were dating but then I broke up with him 2 weeks ago?"

Shego raised her eyebrow and replied, "Yeah" Kim was now pacing around the room so Shego gave Kim her full attention and asked, "What are you hiding from me?" Kim stopped pacing around the room and said, "Nothing" even a stupid person could tell that Kim was lying so Shego said, "Bullshit pumpkin, I know that you're hiding something from me" _Should I tell Shego what Ron did to me?_

Before Kim could finish thinking she said, "Ron got me pregnant"

**This is going to be a fun nine months, my room-mate is pregnant, good thing I have a degree in child developement**

Shego replied, "At least he's good at one thing" Kim smacked Shego on the arm and said, "This isn't funny Shego" Shego said, "You don't have to keep the baby if you don't want to" of course Kim wanted to keep the baby even though it's Ron's baby so she replied, "I want to keep the baby" unbeknownst them Ron Stoppable was watching them from a tree with binoculars until he lost his balance and landed on the ground with a loud 'thud' causing both Kim and Shego to run outside to see what had made the loud noise. Shego saw Ron laying on the floor and said, "Nice of you to drop in like that, you have 5 seconds to leave or I will roast your ass"

Shego said, "5...4...3" before she got to one Ron ran away from them as fast as he could then Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and said, "Relax Shego" Shego relaxed and walked back inside with Kim following her then she said, "He irks me" Kim pulled Shego on the couch and replied, "That's Ron for you"

**Shego's point of view**

I sighed and said, "I think I'm going to go on a walk" then I stood up and walked outside. It was nice outside so I jogged over to the park near the apartment and noticed that the park was empty which is strange considering that it's usually packed with kids running around. I jogged around for a while then I walked back to the apartment drenched in sweat, as soon as I opened the door I saw that all the lights were turned off except for the bedroom light so turned on the hallway light and walked into our bedroom then I said, "I'm back"

Kim stuck her head out of the closet and asked, "Have you seen my cargo pants?" I walked into the bathroom and replied, "they're in the washer" then she walked out of the closet and said, "Oh" I closed the bathroom door and said, "I'm going to shower"

She replied back, "Okay" then I could hear her moving stuff around in the closet so I turned on the water to drown out the noise then I hopped into the shower. I already knew that today was going to get worse because her shampoo fell on my foot while I was shaving my legs so I cut my leg then turned off the water and said, "Okay I give up!" She walked into the bathroom and asked, "What happened?" I grabbed the shower curtain to cover myself then I replied, "your shampoo dropped" she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door again then she said, "I'll let you get dressed"

I replied back, "Thanks" then I got out of the shower and started getting dressed. As soon as I finished getting dressed I walked over to Kim who was staring at a giant pile of paper so I asked, "What's that?" She yawned and replied, "Paper work that I have to fill out" I looked over her shoulder and asked, "Do you need help?"

She replied back, "No thanks, I'll be done in a few hours"

**a few hours later**

Shego was watching tv in the living room until her phone rang so she got off the couch and said, "Hey Dr. Director"

Dr. Director asked, "Are you with Kim?"

Shego replied back, "Nope, she's in the bedroom, I'll go get her for you ma'am" then Shego ran towards Kim and said, "It's for you" Kim grabbed the phone from Shego's hand and said, "Uh hey Dr. Director, sorry about her"

Dr. Director replied, "It's fine... I need you to come back to work for a couple of hours"

Kim said, "No problem, I'll be there shortly" then she hung up the phone and handed it back to Shego. Shego raised her eyebrow and asked, "What was that about?" Kim laughed and replied, "She wants me to back to work for a couple of hours, if you get hungry make yourself something to eat you don't have to wait for me." then she hugged Shego and ran out the front door.

**Shego's point of view**

I stared at the door that Kim had run out of and said, "Looks like I get the apartment to myself for a couple of hours" I wasn't surprised to say the least, I was more annoyed than surprised so I leaned against the wall and started filing my nails for a few minutes until I decided to clean the house so Kim wasn't pissed when she came home. Usually I would love to see Kim pissed off because that would lead into us fighting but, today was different, I'd rather not see a pissed off pregnant Kim Possible although it would be extremely easy to piss her off. I moved away from the wall and started cleaning the kitchen first which was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be, then I vacuumed the living room, folded the blankets on the couch, vacuumed our bedroom, made the bed, and cleaned the bathroom. As soon as the house was cleaned I wiped the sweat off my forehead and said, "This should make her happy"

After a few minutes I realized that I forgot to do the laundry so I ran into our bedroom, emptied out the laundry basket, and then I placed the laundry in the washer and started it. After I put the laundry in the washer I flopped on the couch and turned on the television.

**Kim's point of view**

I walked into GJHQ in a happy mood which may have scared all of my co-workers because usually I'm not in the best mood if I have to go to work twice in one day. As I was walking down the hall Dr. Director said, "Just the person I was looking for"

I walked into her office and asked, "Is everything okay Dr. Director?"

She replied, "Yeah, I need you to go on a mission with Will Du" I crossed my arms across my chest and said, "You and I both know that I work alone" at that moment Will Du walked in and said, "Here's your coffee ma'am" I scoffed as Dr. Director took the coffee and said, "Thanks Will" I was about to say something until my phone rang so I said, "This will only take a moment" then I walked out of her office and said, "Hey Shego, you have great timing"

Shego replied, "Thanks, I totally forgot what I was going to say" I laughed and said, "I should get going, the one-eyed cyclops is making me go on a mission with the world's most annoying person" she replied back, "Have fun and stay safe" after we finished our conversation I walked over to Will Du and said, "I'm in charge, not you, so you have to listen to me"

He rolled his eyes and replied, "not going to happen, I'm in charge" Kim crossed her arms against her chest and said, "Over my dead body" he smirked and replied, "That can be arranged" Dr. Director said, "Will Du, you have to listen to Kim" Kim laughed and said, "You heard her"


	2. Shego's mother visits

**chapter 2**

Kim walked back into her office after she finished her conversation with Will Du and Dr. Director her mood had changed when she found out that she had to go on a fun mission with Will Du because she didn't like him very much and she would rather work alone. Even though she had to work with him she was somewhat happy considering that she would get more action instead of being stuck in a cubical the whole time. As soon as she was about to leave to go on the mission she called Shego.

Kim looked around to make sure that she was alone then she said, "Hey Shego"

Shego smiled and replied, "Hey pumpkin, I heard that you have a mission to go on"

Kim raised her eyebrow and asked, "From whom?" Shego heard someone yelling in the background so she asked, "Who's that?" Kim looked out the door and replied, "Will Du, hang on I'll be back in a minute" then she put Shego on hold and walked out of the room. When Will Du saw Kim he said, "We should get going"

Kim picked up her phone and said, "I got to go Shego, I'll call you when I'm on my way home" then she hung up the phone and replied, "Yeah, let me grab my stuff really quick" then she grabbed her kimmunicator, laser lipstick, grappling hook, and her phone. As they walked out of the door Kim said, "The only good thing about going to work are the missions"

Will Du replied, "Yeah, and the training" when they got to the parking lot Kim asked, "Who's car are we going to use?"

**Shego's point of view**

I grabbed my favorite book from the bookshelf and sat on the couch then before I could actually start reading the doorbell rang so I placed the book on the couch and opened the door. My mom of all of the people I expected to be at the door smiled at me and said, "Hey firefly"

I replied, "Hey mom, come in" she walked inside and sat on the couch then i asked, "Would you like something to drink?" She replied, "No thanks" so I sat on the couch next to her and turned on the television. **Looks like I have to wait to read my book, I mean what kind of person reads when their mom comes to visit them? Shit that reminds me...**

I looked over at my mom who was watching tv then I asked, "Have you ever wanted to have grandchildren?" She laughed and said, "yeah, but it will never happen" I crossed my arms against my chest and asked, "How do you know?" She paused the tv show and replied, "all of you have super powers and none of you are in a relationship with anyone"

I said, "Speaking of relationships, I'm thinking about asking my room-mate out" as if on cue Kim walked inside and said, "Hey Shego, hi uh..."

My mom stood up and held out her hand and said, "Isabella, but you can call me Issy, I'm Shego's mom" Kim shook Isabella's hand and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kim Possible" Isabella laughed and said, "I know who you are, anyways me and my husband are going to have a Gala and we were going to invite Shego, if you want to you can be her plus one"

I asked, "What's the special occasion?" My mom said, "Mine and your father's anniversary"

Kim replied, "I'd love to go" then she pulled me towards the kitchen and said, "you're going to the Gala, no buts and no complaining" I walked out of the kitchen and said, "we would love to go" then my mom hugged me and replied, "Great, it's on Saturday at 6pm"

Kim raised her eyebrow and asked, "This Saturday?"

Isabella replied, "Yeah, I can't wait to see you girls there"

Kim nervously laughed and said, "Yeah, Shego I need to talk to you about something"

Both my mom and I raised our eyebrows then I asked, "About what?" She replied, "About the thing that we talked about before I left to go back to work"

I asked, "Your cargo pants?"

She smacked her forehead and said, "No the other thing" then I asked, "Food?"

She repeated, "No the other thing that only you know about so far"

My mom raised her eyebrow and asked, "What aren't you telling me girls?" Before I could say anything Kim said, "I'm hungry" then I asked, "What would you like to eat?" She smiled at me and replied, "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich" I walked into the kitchen leaving Kim in the living room with my mom and said, "coming right up"

**Kim's point of view**

As soon as Shego walked into the kitchen Isabella looked over towards me and said, "You look different" I laughed and asked, "Is that a good thing?" She smiled and replied, "Yeah, you look great" then Shego walked out of the kitchen and handed me the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I smiled and said, "Thanks" both Isabella and Shego replied, "You're welcome"

I took a bite of the sandwich and asked, "What do you do for a living Isabella?"

She replied, "I'm an interior decorator"

I smiled and said, "Sounds fun, you would like my best friend"

She asked, "What does your best friend do?"

I replied, "She works for a fashion company" then I finished my sandwich and placed my plate in the dishwasher then she said, "That's amazing" I shrugged and said, "I might not be able to go to the Gala on Saturday"

Shego said, "That's fine... I wasn't sure if I was actually going in the first place anyways"

I said, "It's not that I don't want to go, I'd love to go especially if it meant that I get to see you, but I have a doctor's appointment for the thing that we talked about earlier"

Shego asked, "Would you like me to go with you to the doctor's appointment?"

Isabella asked, "What's the doctor's appointment for?" I smiled and replied, "Let's just say that if me and Shego or one of your other children end up in a relationship then this appointment would tell me whether you would be a grandmother...technically a stepgrandmother"

Isabella asked, "You're pregnant? Shego when were you ging to tell me that she was pregnant?"

I replied, "Yeah I find out the gender on Saturday" Shego smiled and said, "I wanted Kim to be the one to tell you when she was ready"

Isabella said, "Congratulations Kim, Shego told me that she was-" before Isabella could finish her sentence Shego covered her mouth and said, "was happy for you"

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Thanks, I should get some sleep" Shego smiled and replied, "You're welcome" then I walked into our bedroom and fell asleep.

**Shego's point of view**

I uncovered my mom's mouth and said, "I can't believe you almost told her that I have feelings for her" Isabella raised her eyebrow and asked, "I thought you had feelings for your room-mate?" I facepalmed and replied back, "she IS my room-mate"

She asked, "Kim's your pregnant room-mate and you have feelings for her?" I heard noise coming from the hallway, my first instinct was to grab a baseball bat and investigate then I remembered that Kim was home so I relaxed and replied, "Yeah she's my room-mate" after a few minutes of silence I heard the television turn on then I said, "It was nice talking to you but I'm getting tired so I'll try to be there on Saturday"

Isabella replied, "Yeah, I'll see you Saturday" then she walked out the front door so I locked the door and walked into our bedroom. As soon as I saw Kim watching tv I asked, "I thought you were going to bed?" She replied, "I can't sleep" I frowned and said, "I wish I could help" She pulled me onto the bed and replied, "You can if you want to" then I asked, "How?" She scooted closer to me and replied, "Rubbing my back" so I slowly rubbed her back until she was asleep.


	3. jealousy

**A/N: I probably won't be writing for a few hours because I'm about to watch the world's saddest movie in the history of movies, hope you guys understand, thanks for reviewing and I hope you guys have an amazing weekend**

**Chapter 3**

**The next day...**

Shego rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked into the kitchen so that she could make herself a cup of coffee then she sat at the dining room table with a magazine in her hand while waiting for the coffee to be finished. When the coffee finally finished she placed the magazine on the table and then she grabbed her cup of coffee. She looked down at her coffee and said, "black, just the way I like it" then Kim walked into the kitchen and got a glass of Orange juice and sat down next to Shego. Shego said, "Hey pumpkin"

Kim mumbled back, "Hey Shego" then she took a sip of her orange juice. After they both finished their breakfast Kim asked, "Do you think that I'm crazy?" Shego raised her eyebrow and replied, "No, I think you're incredible, beautiful, and smart" then Kim said, "If we never met then I wouldn't have been able to do the things that I do now"

Shego grinned and replied, "I feel the same way because without you I wouldn't be as strong as I am now and I wouldn't have become the better person that I am today" before Kim could say anything Shego moved her face so that her and Kim's lips were inches apart from each other then she said, "you have something on your face." After a few seconds Shego placed whipped cream on Kim's lips then she said, "I'll help you get it off" Kim laughed and replied, "You did that on purpose" Shego kissed Kim and said, "You have no proof"

Kim smiled against Shego's lips then she pulled away slightly and said, "Now it's on your face" then Shego asked, "When's your appointment?"

Kim replied back, "Saturday at 7pm" Shego smiled and said, "Okay, great I'll pick you up after your appointment unless you want me to go with you" Kim smiled and replied, "Which ever way is easier" then she walked into the living room and turned on the television, when she saw what was on she said, "Looks like I'm all over the news"

Shego looked at the television and replied, "Apparently, just wait until they find out that you're expecting" Kim laughed and said, "The only way that's going to happen is if they see me with a giant belly" Shego laughed then she changed the channel already getting tired of seeing her room-mate on the news not that she was jealous or anything in fact, she was happy for her room-mate, she was just tired of seeing the same thing over and over. When Shego changed the channel Kim sat on the couch with Shego following behind and asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Shego raised her eyebrow and said, "Sure pumpkin" Kim smiled and asked, "Would you like to go out for dinner sometime this week?" Shego grinned and replied, "Yeah, I'd love to" Kim said, "It doesn't have to be a date or anything...unless you want it to be" before Shego could reply the doorbell rang so a very annoyed Shego opened the door with a scowl on her face and asked, "What do you want?" Kim elbowed her in the ribs and said, "be nice" then she looked at the person in front of her and said, "Sorry about her...she's pissed about something"

The man looked Kim up and down then he asked, "Aren't you Kim Possible" Kim smiled and said, "The one and only" Shego clenched her fist getting more annoyed by the man in front of her then she asked, "What do you need?" Again Kim elbowed her then the man said, "My name's Randy, I just moved into the neighborhood and I thought it was a good idea to introduce myself to my new neighbors"

Kim pointed towards Shego and said, "She's Shego and apparently you already know my name, it was nice meeting you" Shego leaned against the wall looking bored and sarcastically said, "Yeah, it was nice meeting you" Randy again looked Kim up and down but this time he stopped at her boobs for a few seconds, Kim wasn't paying attention but Shego had seen the whole thing and slammed the door in Randy's face then she walked away saying incoherent words leaving Kim speechless in front of the door. After Kim realized what just happened she walked over to Shego with her hands on her hips and said, "That wasn't very nice Shego"

Shego retorted, "THAT man was ogling over your boobs, what did you expect me to do?" Kim replied back, "He wasn't ogling over my boobs!"

Shego retorted back, "You weren't paying attention to what he was doing, you were too busy daydreaming to even pay attention!" Kim folded her arms against her chest and said, "It's not like me and you are dating or anything" Shego replied, "I know, I'm just trying to look out for you" Kim couldn't stay mad at her so she said, "Thanks, but I can look out for myself, you of all people should know that considering that we fought when I was in high school" Shego smiled and said, "Those were the days"

**Kim's point of view**

I looked towards Shego who was now grinning while filing her nails and I asked, "Remember that dinner date that I was talking about earlier?" She examined her nails thoroughly and replied, "Yes pumpkin" I smiled and said, "We'll go where ever you want for dinner" she replied, "Okay, we should go to that fancy restaurant that we went to with Ron and Mr. Barkin" I smiled and said, "that's a good idea, I'll make reservations" then I grabbed my phone off the charger and called the restaurant.

Kim: hey I would like to make a reservation for two at 7pm

Hostess: unfortunately 7pm is not a good time for us, we're packed at that time

Kim: but this night has to be perfect

Hostess: we should be able to get you a table at 6:30pm

Kim: I don't want 6:30pm, I want 7pm!

Hostess: we're packed at 7pm

Kim: do you know who I am?

Hostess: no and I don't care.

After the hostess said that I hung up the phone and said, "Looks like we're not going to that fancy restaurant" Shego wrapped her arms around my waist and said, "We don't have to, we could go somewhere else or we could have a picnic at my favorite place" I smiled and replied, "Picnic sounds nice" then I kissed her cheek and grabbed my phone and the picnic basket as she walked into the kitchen. After she entered the kitchen I asked, "what's on the menu tonight for the picnic?" Shego pulled out a roll of bread and replied, "sandwiches, salad, wine, and cake" then I said, "Yum, can't wait." As soon as she was finished packing up the food we headed towards the park that was closest to our house. When we arrived at the park kids came running up to us and one of them asked, "Isn't that Shego?"

Shego smiled and replied, "Yes, I'm Shego" Kim smiled and said, "Okay, if you guys leave us alone for half an hour, we promise to sign autographs" The kids smiled and walked away leaving us alone so I sat under the tree and said, "You look amazing" she smirked and replied, "Not as amazing as you" then she opened the picnic basket and handed me a sandwich. I took a bite of the sandwich and said, "Thanks Shego"

Shego replied, "You're welcome pumpkin" then she took a bite out of her sandwich as she watched the children run around. After we finished eating I said, "We should sparr" Shego leaned against the tree and replied, "Okay, just give me a few minutes" before I could say anything my phone rang so I walked away from Shego and answered it.

Kim: this is Kim

Monique: hey Kim, are you busy?

Kim: kinda, but I'm sure Shego wouldn't mind if I left for an hour or two

Monique: great, I'll see you soon

Kim: where am I meeting you?

Monique: my house

Kim: Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes.

Before Monique could reply I hung up the phone and walked towards Shego. When Shego noticed me she asked, "Who was that?" I placed my phone in my pocket and replied, "Monique" any smart person could tell that Shego wasn't happy that Monique called me considering Monique always called Shego glowstick every time that they saw each other. I said, "She wants me to hang out with her for a couple of hours"

Shego replied, "That's fine...I have plenty of other stuff that I need to get done anyways" I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Like what?" She replied, "Like...grocery shopping and uhh getting a hair cut" I laughed then I kissed her on the cheek and said, "Have fun with that, I'll be back in a couple of hours"


	4. car crash and questions

**A/N sorry about the short delay, I'm glad that you're enjoying my story...atleast I hope you are but if you're not then I'll try to make it better.**

chapter 4

Kim had just arrived at her best friend's house, her house looked like any other two-story house except one thing was different, the house had a basement but it was used for an indoor gym. As soon as Kim rang the doorbell she could hear footsteps running down the stairs. As soon as Monique opened the door Kim said, "Hey Monique" then she hugged her and Monique replied, "Hey girl" as she returned the hug. After they released from the hug Kim smiled and asked, "Did I ever tell you about the thing that Ron did to me a week before we broke up?"

Monique walked into the living room and replied, "I don't think so" Kim followed Monique into the living room and said, "Okay I'll tell you later, I want to go shopping first, I need a few things from the store" Monique grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and replied, "Okay" then she tossed Kim a water bottle and grabbed her car keys. Kim smiled and caught the water bottle then she said, "If you just want to drop me off at the grocery store while you go shopping, I'm fine with that, I'll just let you know when I finish getting the stuff that I need"

Monique said, "Let me go with you, shopping isn't fun unless you're with your best friend and besides I might need your opinion on a few outfits" Kim laughed and replied, "Okay you can come with me" then they got into Monique's car and drove off towards the grocery store. After a few minutes of silence Kim asked, "Do you think Shego likes me?" Monique replied, "If she hated you she wouldn't have moved in with you so, yes I think she likes you" Kim laughed and said, "You have a good point but I don't mean it that way" Monique asked, "Like you as in friends?" Kim replied back, "No as in relationship" Monique thought about it for a minute and said, "You would have to ask her" Kim sighed and replied, "You're right" then Monique parked the car and said, "We're here girl, let's have fun"

Kim got out of the car and closed the door then she said, "You always know how to put a smile on my face" then she walked into the grocery store with Monique following behind. Kim smiled as soon as she got a message from Shego

Shego: hey pumpkin, hope you're having fun with Monique. I have a surprise for you when you get home, actually two.

Kim: I'm having a great time, just arrived at the grocery store to grab a few things that I need and okay I can't wait

Shego: that's good, let me know when you are on your way home

Monique was now looking at Kim with her eyebrow raised so Kim asked, "What?" MMonique smiled and continued walking around. As soon as Kim saw napkins she grabbed it off the shelf and said, "Now all I need is toothpaste, peanut butter, jelly, salad mix, eggs, a blanket, deoderant, cheese, and tortillas."

Monique replied, "Okay, I'll go grab the eggs, cheese, and tortillas you stay here with the shopping cart" then she headed towards the dairy products and the tortillas she grabbed every thing that she needed. When she arrived back at Kim and the shopping cart Kim said, "Thanks, all we need now is toothpaste, peanut butter, jelly, salad mix, and deoderant."

**Shego's point of view**

I was dancing at a bar with a few of my friends avoiding the alcohol that was calling my name and all of the boys and girls that wanted to dance with me besides my friends. Just as I was about to go to the bathroom my phonr rang so I walked outside and answered it.

Shego: hello?

Kim: hey Shego, I'm on my way home

Shego: Okay princess

Kim: Oh and I need to ask you something when I get home

Shego: Okay, I'll be home in a few minutes.

Then I hung up the phone and got in my car, as soon as I was in my car I drove off towards the apartment. After a few minutes I got stuck in traffic so I said, "Oh goody traffic" a mile or so up the road you could see the two cars that had just gotten in a car accident so I hopped out of the car and ran towards the car crash so that I could help them out of their cars. As soon as I was near the cars I saw a flash of red hat run up to one of the cars so I asked, "Kimmie?" Of course I got no answer so I walked up to the red-head and assisted her on getting the people out of the car.

Kim looked over towards me and asked, "Did you call my name?" I laughed and replied, "Yeah, I didn't know if you heard me or not" she smiled and said, "I heard you, but I wanted to go help the people who got into a car accident" I asked, "So how was your day with Monique?" She helped the driver out of the first car and I was in the midst of helping the girl out of the passenger seat then she replied, "It was great, that reminds me, I have groceries in the back seat of my car" I shook my head and said, "Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie" the driver said, "Thanks" Kim nodded and asked, "What?"

As soon as I got tthe girl out of the passenger seat of the car she looked up at me and asked, "Aren't you Shego?" I smiled and replied back, "The one and only" she squealed and said, "I'm a HUGE fan of earlier work" I laughed and replied back, "Thanks, but I'm happily retired from villainy work" she asked, "What do you do now?" Kim joked, "Now she's an even bigger pain in my ass" I elbowed Kim and replied, "Right now I'm just taking care of the smart ass next to me but I'm planning on being a lawyer"

Kim rubbed her side and asked, "You are?"

The girl said, "I bet you'll be great at it" I ssmiled and replied back, "yes and thanks" Kim hugged Shego and said, "I'm so happy for you!" I hugged Kim back and said, "Thanks, we should get back to helping the people in the second car" the girl ran towards her mother and said, "I'm glad that you're okay" Kim smiled at the girl and replied, "Yeah, already on it" then she walked over to the other car and opened the driver's door. Shego helped the driver out of the car and said, "You should be more careful" then Kim looked over towards me and asked, "What were you going to ask me yesterday before your mom came over?"

I asked, "Can we talk about that when we're not surrounded by a bunch of strangers?" Kim looked around and replied back, "Yeah, this probably isn't the best time to talk about it" I smiled and kissed her cheek then she blushed and said, "Okay, let's get back to work Shego"

I saluted and replied, "Yes ma'am" then I opened the passenger side of the car then Kim helped the passenger out of the car and said, "Okay, that's everyone" I smiled as the reporter walked over towards us and asked, "Is anyone injured?" I replied, "A few cuts and scrapes but nothing serious" she smiled and said, "That's good, thanks for helping them"

Kim replied back, "No big, it's what we do" the reporter asked, "How did you find out about the car crash?" I replied, "We were both on our way home from somewhere" Kim smiled and said, "Yeah, I was on my way home from the grocery store and she was out hanging with her friends" then the reporter said, "Thanks for hhelping again" I smiled and replied back, "No problem" then the reporter walked away.

**Kim's point of view**

I looked at Shego triumphly and said, "She didn't even know that I'm pregnant" she laughed and replied, "One less thing that we need to worry about" then we both got into our seperate cars and drove off towards the apartment. As soon as we arrived back home I looked over towards Shego and asked, "What were you going to ask me yesterday?" She dropped her keys on the table and replied, "It's stupid" I laughed and said, "Nothing you ask or say is stupid" then she replied, "This time it is"

I leaned against the wall and said, "Ask me, I won't judge you" She laughed and said, "Pumpkin, you're stubborn" I smiled and replied, "I know, quit stalling" she shook her head and said, "This is not a good time to ask you and besides, I'm not ready to ask you yet"


	5. bar fun

**Chapter 5**

**Later that day**

Kim looked over towards Shego who was staring off into space then Kim said, "Let's something fun" Shego shook her head trying to get her mind off of something then she asked, "Like what?" Kim smiled and replied, "Going t your favorite club" Shego smiled and said, "Pumpkin that's...actually a great idea, I'll go change and grab my keys" then Shego changed into her favorite dress which was a sea-foam dress (look it up on google if you don't know what they look like) then she walked towards Kim and asked, "You ready?" Kim looked her up and down then said, "You look amazing" Shego laughed and replied back, "Thanks pumpkin" then she grabbed Kim's hand and walked outside then she looked towards Kim and asked, "Who's car do you want to take?"

Kim replied back, "Yours because I'm almost out of gas" then Shego opened the door for Kim and said, "Okay" Kim smiled and said, "Thanks Shego" Shego smiled and replied back, "You're welcome pumpkin" then she hopped into the driver's seat and drove off. After a few minutes of silence Kim asked, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were in a relationship with each other, worked together, lived together, and went to school together?"

Shego replied back, "We'd be at each other's throats every day and I'm pretty sure that one of us would end up dead" Kim laughed and said, "Yeah, most definitely, which is why I'm glad that we only live together" Shego turned into the parking lot and replied back, "Me too" then they both got out of the car.

**Shego's point of view**

**I have an idea- **Kim looked at me with her eyebrow raised and asked, "You okay?" I shook my idea out of my head and replied, "Yeah, just thinking" then I smirked and grabbed her hand she dismissed it and said, "Oh okay" then she looked at our entwined hands and blushed. As soon as we walked into my favorite club I smiled and walked towards the bar with my hand still in hers and said, "I'm only getting one drink, I promise"

Kim looked at me said, "Okay, I'll go find us a table to sit at" after she walked away the bartender asked, "Who's your friend?" I looked towards the bartender and replied, "Kim" at that moment Kim walked over to me and said, "I forgot that we could just sit at the bar" the bartender looked Kim up and down then said, "You look nice" Kim smiled at the bartender and replied, "Thanks" when Kim saw the look on my face she grabbed my hand and whispered, "I'm all yours for tonight" I relaxed and whispered back, "Speaking of that, I've wanted to ask you something but it was never the right moment" she laughed and asked, "Is it the right moment now?" I smirked and replied back, "Nope" then she pulled me closer and brushed her lips against my ear slowly and said, "I'm impatient"

I shivered from her lips and replied back, "Yeah I know" she smirked then she slid her hands down my body. I raised my eyebrow then the bartender looked over towards us and asked, "What would you pretty ladies like to drink?" Kim said, "I'll have a virgin daiquiri" I looked over at her with my eyebrow raised and asked, "What's that?" The bartender said, "coming right up" Kim looked at me and replied, "A non-alcoholic drink oh and thanks" after a couple of minutes the bartender handed Kim her drink so she reached into her pocket about to pull out some money but the bartender said, "It's on the house and you're welcome"

**Kim's point of view**

I looked over towards Shego with the glass barely touching my lips and said, "I don't know if I already said this, but you look beautiful" she laughed and replied back, "You already said that but thanks pumpkin" I blushed and said, "Oh right and you're welcome" then I slid my fingers down her body and said, "Any person would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend" she looked me up and down then she said, "I know you're up to something" I continued moving my hand up and down her body and asked, "Like what?" She replied back, "I don't know, you tell me" I looked at my drink then back at Shego and asked, "Do you want to try some?"

Shego asked, "What's in it?" I smiled and replied back, "Lime juice, frozen strawberries, pineapple chunks and sugar all blended together with a strawberry to top it off." Shego smiled and said, "Sounds good, I'd love to try some" then I handed her my glass and she took a sip. After she took a sip I asked, "How is it?" She replied back, "Not bad" then I grabbed the drink from her and took a sip. After I finished my drink I asked, "Want to go play pool?" She smirked and replied back, "Sure, it's my favorite game" _you like Shego. Wh- no. Yes you do. Prove it._

Before I could continue arguing with myself I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder so I jumped and got into defense, Shego raised her eyebrow and asked, "Are you okay?" I relaxed and replied, "Yeah" before Shego could say anything else my phone rang so I walked out of the bar and answered it.

Kim: hey mom

Ann: hey Kimmie, would you like to stop by for dinner?

Kim:sure, can I bring someone with me?

Ann: Yeah

Kim: Okay, what time do you want us to come over?

Ann: 5, I'll see you soon Kim

Kim: Okay bye mom

After I finished my conversation with my mom I walked back into the bar towards Shego who was talking to another girl who was trying to dance with her so I grabbed her hand and said, "We have plans later today" then I glared at the other girl and walked away. Shego leaned against the pool table and asked, "When?" I crossed my arms against my chest and asked, "Who was she?"

She said, "Answer my question first" I grabbed a pool stick off the rack and said, "5pm, now answer my question" she said, "She's just a girl" I replied back, "That doesn't mean that she should be dry humping you" then she had the audacity to say, "It's not like we were having sex" I replied back, "Whatever, you can go have sex with her if you want, because I'm leaving" then I stormed out of the bar.

**Shego's point of view**

I ran after Kim and said, "I don't need her" she stopped running and said, "You don't need me either" I caught up to me and replied, "That's not true, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you which also leads up to the question that I've wanted to ask you" she turned towards me and said, "This is stupid" I raised my eyebrow and asked, "What is?" She asked, "Can we just go home?" I smirked and said, "I have a better idea" then I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bar, usually she would protest but instead she asked, "Where are we going?"

I replied back, "You'll see, just relax pumpkin" she huffed and said, "but my feet hurt and we have to be home before 5pm so that we can start getting ready to go visit someone" I stopped walking and asked, "Who are we visiting?" She replied back, "It's a surprise"

I said, "But I don't like surprises" she started walking again towards my car and asked, "If I tell you who we're going to visit, will you tell me where we're going now?" I laughed and replied, "Fine, we're going to one of my safe houses that no one knows about except for you now" Kim raised her eyebrow and asked, "Why?" I sighed and replied back, "Because if any of the other super villains find out that you're pregnant then they'll do anything to get you to crack, now you tell me where we're going at 5pm"

Kim asked, "How do you know?" I sighed and replied back, "Let's just say that I know one of the kids that it happened to and so do you" Kim's mouth opened and closed repeatedly then she said, "We're going to my parents' place for dinner oh and there's someone I want you to meet" I smiled and replied back, "Great, I can't wait" she frowned and said, "I'm still not used to this" I raised my eyebrow and asked, "What?"

She replied back, "You not being sarcastic" I laughed and asked, "Would you like me to be more sarcastic around you?" She smiled and replied back, "Yes please"


	6. free woman and wrong hands

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this story**

**chapter 6**

**ter that day...**

Kim smiled up at Shego and said, "Okay let's go" Shego raised her eyebrow and asked, "What do you think your parents are going to say about your pregnancy?" Kim looked at her belly and replied, "I don't even think that it's noticable" Shego looked Kim up and down then she said, "True...you still look amazing" Kim replied back, "Thanks" then she walked over to Shego'Zz"s car and said, "You're driving"

Shego laughed and replied back, "Obviously, no way I'm letting you drive, pregnant or not" Kim smiled and said, "There's the sarcasm that I miss" Shego hopped into the driver's seat of her car and replied, "I'll be as sarcastic as you want pumpkin" then she drove off towards Kim's parent's house. As they were driving Kim looked out the window and slowly started falling asleep. When Shego looked over towards Kim she smiled then she parked into the parking lot. Shego got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Kim who instantly woke up and got into attack mode until Shego said, "Relax Pumpkin, it's just me"

Kim looked at Shego and replied, "Sorry, you know me...I'm always-" before Kim could finish, Shego laughed and said, "Yeah I know" then she walked up to the front door with Kim following behind and knocked. The door opened and Shego said, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Possible" Kim looked at her parents and said, "Hey mom and dad"

Kim's parents smiled and replied, "Hey Kim and Shego" then they moved out-of-the-way so that both girls could walk in. Kim walked inside then she looked over towards Shego and asked, "You coming?" Shego walked up behind Kim and replied back, "Yeah" then both girls walked into the living room to watch television. When Kim saw the remote controller she grabbed it and asked, "What do you want to watch?" Mrs. Possible walked into the living room before Shego could reply and asked, "Are you girls hungry?"

Kim looked towards her mother and replied, "Yeah" then Ann walked into the kitchen with Shego following behind. When they both entered the kitchen Shego smiled and asked, "Can I help?" Ann replied back, "Sure, as long as you don't blow up my kitchen"

**Shego's point of view**

I laughed and replied back, "I won't, I've always loved cooking and I'm actually really great at it" Ann smiled and said, "Okay Shego, you get to make the salad while I make the chicken alfredo" before we started cooking dinner, Kim walked into the kitchen and said, "Mom me and Shego saw one of your old friends" both me and Ann raised our eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

Kim replied back, "Isabella" her mother laughed and I asked, "Ann knows my mom?" Kim laughed like I was messing with her then she asked, "Oh wait, you're serious?" Before I could reply Ann said, "Yes, I know your mom" I laughed and replied, "Some how I'm not that surprised" Kim laughed and asked, "Your mom hasn't told you?" I shrugged and replied, "She probably has but I don't remember...there are some things that we don't talk to each other about, like how you haven't talked to your mom about some of the things that me and you have talked about"

She crossed her arms against her chest and said, "That's different" Ann raised her eyebrow and asked, "How?" Kim looked towards her mother and replied, "The things that I share with you are more emotional than the things that I share with Shego, I talk to Shego about things that young adults, like myself are embarrassed to talk to their parents about" I raised my eyebrow with a small smile and said, "Ann, there's something that she hasn't told you about, which is probably a good thing since I don't think you're ready to hear it yet" Kim elbowed me in the ribs and whispered, "I'm not ready to tell her yet" I rubbed my side and replied back, "She is going to find out sooner or later so, you might as well tell her now"

Ann smiled and said, "Kim, there's nothing that you need to be embarrassed about telling me" Kim smiled back and said, "You might want to sit down before I tell you" Ann sat down at the table and waited for Kim to say anything, Kim blurted out, "Mom, I'm pregnant" Ann looked towards me then back to Kim and asked, "Does the father of the baby know?" I laughed and replied, "She hasn't told the father yet"

Ann asked, "Who all knows about the baby?" Kim replied back, "Everyone in this room and her mom" I nodded my head and said, "Sorry we didn't tell you first, it just kinda happened" Ann laughed and replied, "It's not the end of the world" Kim looked towards me and said, "It almost was the day I graduated from high school"

I smiled and replied back, "Yeah, and then the time before that when Warmonga thought that Drakken was the 'Great blue'" Kim laughed and said, "Not trying to ruin the moment but this pregnant woman is hungry-" before she could say anything else I placed my hand over her mouth and said, "We'll go finish making dinner" then I grabbed Ann's hand and said, "You don't want to see a pissed off pregnant Kim" Kim looked at me and yelled, "I heard that!"

Ann whispered, "I have a feeling we're about to witness what a pregnant pissed off Kim looks like" I shrugged and replied back, "Ehh...we should start dinner before she gets really pissed off" then she grabbed a box of noodles and placed them in the pan. After a few minutes Kim walked into the kitchen and mumbled, "Stupid cravings" both Ann and I looked at Kim and started laughing so Kim rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going for a jog, call me when dinner is ready"

Ann replied back, "Okay, be careful" Kim smiled and walked out the door leaving me and Ann by ourselves to cook dinner so I asked, "Do you think that she's going to be okay?" Ann smiled and replied back, "I'm sure, she never got badly injured when she fought you" I smiled and said, "Only because I held back when we were fighting"

Ann stopped what she was doing and asked, "You did?" I laughed and replied back, "Yeah, if I didn't, Kim wouldn't even be alive...there's a couple reasons why I held back" she raised her eyebrow and asked, "And those are?" I started stirring the noodles and replied, "She's the only person who can keep up with me besides my mom, I admire her, and I would never kill anyone no matter how crazy they drive me"

Ann smiled and asked, "How did you come up with Kim's pet names?" I laughed and replied back, "Her hair is the color of a pumpkin so that's why I call her pumpkin, when she's sleeping she reminds me of a princess so that's why I call her princess, and I call her cupcake because she's really sweet like a cupcake"

**Kim's point of view**

As I was jogging around the park I heard a noise coming from the bushes so I walked over to the bushes and looked around. As soon as I looked inside the bushes a furry life-sized pandaroo jumped out of the bushes so I backflipped out-of-the-way and mumbled, "She never gives up" then the pandaroo started running towards me so I jumped on its back with a look of determination on my face and covered its eyes then it ran into a tree but before it hit the tree I jumped off its head and softly landed on the floor.

As I was about to walk back towards my parents house my phone rang so I answered it.

Kim: Ron I'm-

Shego: hey pumpkin

Kim: hey firefly, on my way back

Shego: alright bubble butt

Kim: gahh don't call me that

Shego: you started it!

Kim: uh huh and now I'm finishing it. I'll be there in a few minutes. As soon as I finished my conversation with Shego I hung up the phone and continued running back towards the house. When I opened the door I could smell the food so I smiled and said, "Dinner smells amazing"

Shego walked up to me and asked, "How was your jog?" I grinned and replied, "Eventful" both my mom and Shego raised their eyebrows so I said, "DNAmy and a Pandaroo, not as fun as it was when I got to kick your a-" before I could finish my statement my mom yelled, "Kimberly Ann Possible!" Shego chuckled and said, "Mhm sure pumpkin" then I started helping both Shego and my mom set up the table for dinner. Shego smiled and said, "Just because you kicked my ass a few times doesn't mean that you're stronger than me"

Somehow this conversation brought me back to the bad memories of the day that I had kicked Shego into an electrical tower so I ran out the back door without saying anything.

**Shego's point of view**

I looked at Ann then ran out the door after Kim to find her. I mumbled, "This would be a lot easier if I knew where she was going" then after what seemed like forever but was probably only fifteen minutes I found Kim sitting on a tree stump so I sat in front of her and asked, "What's wrong pumpkin?" she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said, "I'm so stupid"

I replied back, "No you're not, you're one of the smartest people I know" she smiled a bit then she said, "That's because you're always around Drakken" I laughed and replied back, "True...but seriously, you're not stupid and if you think I'm still upset about the time you kicked me into an electrical tower you're wrong, sure I was mad at first but I forgive you"

Kim wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck then she said, "You almost died because of me" I slid my fingers through her hair and replied, "Kimmie it's not your fault" she mumbled in my shoulder, "Let's go back home" I grabbed her hand and replied, "Okay pumpkin" she looked down at our hands and said, "Thanks Shego"

I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb and replied, "No problem princess" then we continued walking back to Kim's parents house. After a few minutes of silence Kim stopped walking and asked, "What happened after Global Justice found you?" I rubbed the back of my neck and replied, "They took me in for questioning and I told them everything that happened then they said that I'd be a free woman if I helped them capture what's-her-name Bonnie something"

Kim's mouth dropped and she asked, "Rockwaller?" I looked at her with my eyebrow raised and asked, "You know her?" She laughed and replied, "Know and hate her but I can't let you capture her until you tell me what she did" I laughed and replied, "She stole a few things from one of my closest friends, a few things that can destroy all of humanity if it ends up in the wrong hands."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kim looked at Shego's bright emerald-green eyes and said, "Okay I'll help you capture Bonnie on one condition" Shego raised her eyebrow and asked, "What condition?" Kim smirked and replied back, "You let me cook dinner tonight" Shego started walking towards her car then she stopped and said, "Tonight's the Gala, knowing my mom she'll most likely have chefs cooking dinner" Kim pouted then her face lit up again so Shego raised her eyebrow and asked, "What are you planning pumpkin?"

Kim replied back, "Oh nothing, you'll find out at the Gala" usually Shego would continue asking Kim questions to find out what she was up to but now she was to busy focusing on capturing Bonnie. Shego's absent-mindedness amused Kim but she wanted to start heading out towards the Gala so she walked in front of Shego and kissed her softly on the lips. When Shego felt a pair of soft lips against hers, her first reaction would be to kill the bold bastard until she opened her eyes and realized that it was Kim so she started kissing back. After a while of kissing Shego slightly pulled away and said, "If you wanted to kiss me you could've just asked me"

Kim blushed and replied, "Uh well...I was trying to get you out of your thoughts and so I uh decided to kiss you" Shego raised her eyebrow and said, "If you really wanted a kiss you could've just asked me instead of doing it when I least suspected it" Kim shrugged and replied, "If I did it when you were paying attention then you would have thrown me across the room" Shego laughed and said, "If you were Drakken then yes I would've thrown you across the room"

Kim replied back, "It's a good thing that I'm not Drakken then" then Shego grabbed Kim's hand and said, "Let's go pumpkin" Kim laughed and asked, "Why are you in such a hurry?"** Because the sooner we get there, the sooner I can find out what you're up to. **But instead Shego replied, "So that you will be able to relax before everyone shows up"

Kim smiled and said, "Even if we do arrive early I'm pretty sure that your mom will need help with something" Shego laughed and replied, "If my mom needs help with anything I will do it so that you can relax, end of discussion" then Shego opened the passenger door so that Kim could sit down then she hopped into the driver's seat and said, "I can't wait" then we drove off. After a few minutes of silence Kim asked, "Do you think that your mom likes me?"

Shego smiled and replied back, "Obviously she likes you" Kim smiled back and asked, "Who wouldn't like an extremely sexy crime-fighting red head?" Shego shook her head while laughing and asked, "Cocky much?" Kim shrugged and replied back, "It's the truth."

As Shego was pulling up to her parents' driveway Kim put her headphones on and said, "Oh goody now I have to deal with Hego" Shego opened up Kim's door and asked, "Did I mention that he likes you?" Kim laughed and replied, "There's no way that I-" before Kim could finish an older version of Shego minus the green skin opened the door and said, "I'm glad that you girls were able to come"

Kim smiled and replied, "We're happy to be here" Shego hugged her mother and asked, "Want to show Kim the usual Go family tradition?" Isabella replied, "Sure firefly, let me stretch first"


End file.
